


Playboy Back In Action

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2019 [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Spitroasting, Stranger Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Tony goes to a club looking to find a way to relax for the night and might just find a little more.____Kinktober prompt 31: Writer's Choice - Strangers/Spitroasting





	Playboy Back In Action

The music in the club pounded loud enough that Tony could feel it reverberating through his chest. He closed his eyes and let it wash over him as he brought the glass of whiskey up to his lips and took a sip. It burned going down, warming his whole insides and making Tony feel light and loose. Work had been getting the best of him lately and tonight Tony planned on just relaxing and enjoying himself.

Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Labels that ruled over his life at some point or other. He may not be as much of a playboy as he had been back in his twenties but that didn’t mean he had completely stopped either. All work and no play made for a dull life and uninspired work and tonight Tony definitely intended to play.

Tossing back the rest of his drink Tony set the glass down on the bartop and waded into the thrumming sea of dancers. It took less than a minute for Tony to find his own groove and start moving his body in time with the music. Eyes half closed Tony allowed himself to sway, sliding up against one stranger before moving away again to dance by himself before repeating the pattern over and over again.

Tony glanced around at the people sharing the dance floor with him, scoping out who might be a potential bedpartner for the night. A long term relationship wasn’t what he was looking for at the moment but as long as everyone agreed to having no strings attached than there was no harm in having some meaningless fun.

Before Tony found someone that he wanted to approach, he felt a large body press up against his back, foreign hands coming to rest at his hips as the stranger moved in time with him. Just as Tony was turning to look and see who was behind him another person came up and plastered themselves to Tony’s front, sliding a thigh between Tony’s legs, and reaching around to grab at the person standing behind Tony, keeping him trapped between the two of them.

The man in front of Tony was tall, blonde, with wide shoulders and a trim waist. Tipping his head to the side to see behind him, Tony looked and found the man that was grinding up against his ass was almost as tall as the blonde in front of him. He was brunette with bulging muscles that looked like they could toss Tony over his shoulder and haul him away with no problem. All in all they were two tall drinks of water and absolutely Tony’s type.

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” Tony asked, one hand resting on the chest in front of him and his other hand covering one of the ones from the man behind him.

“We saw a cute little Doll on the dance floor and wanted to introduce ourselves,” the man behind him said as he gave a hard grind against Tony’s ass letting the genius feel the long length of his cock through his pants.

Tony crooked up an eyebrow and turned his head so the man could see his unimpressed look. “And who exactly are your calling ‘little’ huh?” Tony asked. Yes both of these guys checked off a lot of his boxes but he also wasn’t going to stand around and let himself be insulted just for a good lay. He had done that too many times in his youth and he wasn’t going to go back there, even for these two handsome specimens.

The blonde clucked his tongue and frowned. “He didn’t mean anything by that now did you Buck? All he meant was that you looked like you’d fit perfectly into our arms and it looks like he was right,” the blonde flashed a winning smile in Tony’s direction. “Buck just doesn’t know how to talk to cute guys. Gets all tongue tied and everything.”

“Says the guy who couldn’t get a date to save his life growing up now could you Stevie?” Buck, apparently, teased his friend back.

Tony couldn’t help but relax into their arms at what was very obviously banter that only came from knowing someone for a long time.

“Well if it’s someone to fit into your arms than I’d say I passed the test,” Tony flirted back with the men, matching his moves to theirs so that they were pressed together from shoulder to tangled legs as they danced. “I’m Tony by the way. And you’re Buck and Stevie?”

The tease in his voice was clear as was the growing erection that he was grinding into Stevie’s thigh. Buck, who had been nibbling his way up Tony’s neck, snorted into Tony’s ear. Stevie just rolled his eyes at his friend’s reaction and slotted his thigh even further between Tony’s legs pressing at the genius’s hard cock in the process.

“I’m Steve,” the blonde man corrected. “The jerk behind you is the only one that calls me Stevie. He’s Bucky but his Ma still calls him James when he’s in trouble. Do with that as you will.”

Tony chuckled and shimmied his hips back against Bucky’s.

“Punk thinks he’s all that since he went from a scrawny little twig to the big, buff menace you see in front of you now,” Bucky was quick to cut in. “Someone’s gotta keep him from getting too full of himself and I’m just the man for the job.”

Tony’s eyes sparkled at the way the two of them flirted back and forth. “And how exactly do you do that? By keeping him too full of you?”

Bucky threw back his as he laughed loudly, his hands squeezing at Tony’s waist in amusement.

“Oh Stevie I like this one. Please say we get to take him home?”

Steve flushed across his cheeks but his eyes heated at the thought.

“What do you say Sweetheart? You wanna come home with us and have some fun?” Steve asked, pressing his thigh harder against Tony’s hard cock making the genius moan out loud in the middle of the dance floor.

“Fuck yes,” Tony hissed. His hands shot up, catching Steve around the neck and pulling him down into a kiss filled with teeth and tongues battling against one another. Bucky wasn’t about to miss out on the action though. He rutted his erection against Tony’s ass and leaned down to bite and suck at the side of Tony’s neck leaving a clear trail of hickies behind.

Tony gasped as he released Steve’s lips, his legs feeling like jelly from the duel sensation from the two men surrounding him.

“I’d say it’s time to take this show somewhere more private don’t you agree?” Tony asked trying to keep himself from coming right then and there.

With that Steve and Bucky dragged Tony from the dance floor, out of the club, and into their car. Traffic seemed to melt away before them until they got back to the apartment that Steve and Bucky shared. Hands groped between the three of them as they worked on stripping each other from their clothes. They didn’t even make it out of the living room before they were all naked, hard, and more than ready to go.

Together the three of them fell together like they had been in the club. Steve and Bucky on either side of Tony making him the filling in their sandwich.

“I want to get my mouth all over you,” Tony panted, kissing across Steve’s collarbone and tweaking the blonde’s nipples.

“Yes,” Steve moaned, his head tipped back as he took in everything that Tony was doing to him.

“If you’re mouth is going to be busy than I think I’d like to get a taste of this cute ass of yours,” Bucky stated. He brought his hand down in a playful swat across Tony’s ass.

Tony arched his back pushing his ass back into Bucky’s hold. “Fuck yes. You’ve been grinding that cock of yours over my ass all night long. If you don’t get that thing in me I’m gonna be pissed.”

That was all that was needed to push them all forward. Tony dropped down to his knees and swallowed Steve’s cock down to the root in one go causing the other man to swear and wind his fingers through Tony’s hair. Bucky’s heat disappeared from behind Tony long enough to grab some lube before coming right back and grabbing Tony by the hips, pulling them out until Tony was down on his hands and knees between the two larger men.

Bucky’s fingers went to work opening Tony up. One, two, three fingers deep spreading lube and stretching Tony open. When that was done Bucky slicked himself up and rubbed his dick against Tony’s slick rim.

“You ready for me Doll?” Bucky asked not willing to take without Tony’s express permission.

Tony pulled himself off Steve’s cock with a gasp. “I’m ready. So ready to get your cock in me,” Tony said before Steve pulled him back down onto his cock.

With permission granted Bucky plunged himself into Tony’s ass in one thrust making Tony groan around Steve’s cock. Steve and Bucky had spent so long together that they knew how to move in time with one another and used that skill right now. Back and forth they fucked into Tony so that when one was pushing in the other was pulling out and vise versa.

Between them Tony lost himself to the building pleasure as the two hot men he picked up in the club worked him over in all the best of ways. While he didn’t miss his playboy days he did miss the overwhelming passion that came from encounters like this. It was enough that Tony didn’t bother trying to hold himself back. As his orgasm approached he let himself fall over the edge, crying out his pleasure sending vibrations straight to Steve’s groin and clenching down tight around Bucky’s cock inside of him.

This caused a chain reaction with the other two, Steve and Bucky following Tony within moments, shooting their release deep into Tony’s body. The genius swallowed down Steve’s seed as quickly as he could before the blonde pulled himself out of Tony’s mouth and then clenched his ass to try and keep himself from leaking as Bucky slid out of Tony’s ass.

Once they were separated they all collapsed in a pile on the living room floor breathing heavily as they leaned into one another and each worked through the aftershocks going through them. Endorphins flooded their blood making each of the men feel on top of the world as they curled together. They would need to figure out where they were going to go from here. Was Tony going to spend the night or grab a cab back home? Was this going to be the one night stand that they had all been looking for when they went out that night or was there the potential there for something more? Those were questions for later though. Right now was for relaxing and enjoying the closeness that came from being intimate with other people.


End file.
